In conjunction with the tightening of band clamps on hoses or other objects, a number of tools have been developed and produced which facilitate the tightening of the clamp. Such tools include devices having a number of parts for tightening the band clamp, rolling over the end portion of the band clamp after tightening, and then cutting the end portion of the band clamp adjacent to a buckle located around a portion of the band clamp. Such devices range from relatively complex and expensive machines to more simple tools that can be readily carried by the user and conveniently employed at desired locations in connection with the tightening of a band clamp.
Although a number of band tightening tools have been devised, the need for less expensive and easily manufactured and assembled band tightening tools, which can be carried by the user and utilized on a variety of band clamps, still remains. In that regard, the present invention is directed to a band tightening tool that can be inexpensively made and can be made of a minimum number of parts. In particular, the present invention is characterized by the use of a pair of stamped members which have the same structural configuration.